A user equipment (UE) may enter a low-power idle state when no data communication with a network is occurring. When the network wishes to communicate with an idle UE, the network may send a page to the UE. Pages are typically transmitted only on paging occasions that occur at periodic intervals known to both the UE and the network. When a paging occasion occurs, the UE wakes momentarily to determine if the network has sent a page. If no page has been sent, the UE may return to the idle state. If a page has been sent, the UE may listen for a page message corresponding to the page and may follow instructions contained in the page message, such as instructions to initiate procedures to connect to the network.